federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2389
This page chronicles posts #19981-20100 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2389. *CP - September, 2389 *CP - November, 2389 Earth Plots Second Week At his first football game, LINCOLN TREDWAY runs into INDIRA DORR and is shocked she is there. They talk and make some plans to get together for icecream later on. LINCOLN, not wanting to get in trouble, calls KARYN DAX-WOLFE and tells her about Indira being on the planet. Third Week Going for icecream, LINCOLN TREDWAY is a little put off by INDIRA DORR’s outfit and things get awkward. He is distant and explains they can hang out more if she dresses less provocatively. Fourth Week With CORAT DAMAR, QUESTA DAMAR and GWENI DAMAR on the planet to see newborn SAHARAH MUNROE (October 17, 2389), they talk to JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA MUNROE about getting more security and a trip to Prime in the winter. Bajor Plots First Week After dinner, BENJAMIN WOLFE confronts KARYN DAX-WOLFE about what she did and they argue about why what she did was wrong. KARYN eventually leaves the treehouse and apologies properly to KATAL WOLFE, then gets her spring ball rights back. When KARYN sees KESS PORGOIT at school, she feels bad her friend got into so much trouble and is there for her. KESS later moves in with HEIDI THAY and she has a good open chat with the woman. When LAUREN WOLFE asks KARYN for help with a project, Karyn takes the time to remind her about how to act around strangers. Second Week When CARLYLE SORENSEN picks up SITO MARIN at the school, they are interrupted by BENJAMIN WOLFE who is more than curious about the guy who likes his teachers. BENJAMIN gets back from the school and lies to MARCUS WOLFE and they talk about Sito/Carlyle. MARCUS then takes LUKE UNA to meet NOMA who engages with the boy in hopes of helping him with his autism. MARCUS decides to talk to CARLYLE himself but finds that the boy is a bit of an underdog and likes that. At the Almin house, DELANEY ALMIN comes back disgruntled from her trip to her fathers and takes it out on CONNOR ALMIN. NOAH ALMIN defends him and gets into a fight before MARIAME LOMAX and ANTHONY NORAD have to break it up. MARCUS decides to see SIOMANE TARA but is surprised when NERYS DORR is at the cabin too and they wing things until she leaves. Third Week Interested in the brothel scene, BENJAMIN WOLFE goes to one and talks to a working girl named ‘Vikki’ but doesn’t get any where since she knows his ID is fake. Feeling bad about being rejected, BENJAMIN tells MARCUS WOLFE he went to a brothel and they get into a serious discussion about some of Ben’s issues, even if Ben isn’t sure what to say or how to say it. Fourth Week Hoping to make things right, CORBAN MADDIX talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE and gets her advice on how to make her father not mad at him anymore. CORBAN then seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and talks to him about making amends. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN talk while this is going on and Ben finds out he has a lady secret admirer! Cardassia Plots First Week Getting a communication, MERIK EVEK is shocked it is LALI MUNROE who wants to apologize for what she has done to him. MERIK then decides to see MINIYA MUNROE and takes her on a date before talking about his plans on moving to Earth and how he will wait for her. Romulan Plots Third Week Updating with Praetor BAARIL JO’REK, he talks to RHIA S’TOKKR and asks her to get married now they have waited a long enough time. She agrees and they plan for the new year in hopes of having diplomatic relations. #10 October, 2389 #10 October, 2389 #10 October, 2389